Strawberry
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Hubungan antara Yoongi dan Jimin bagaikan buah stroberi. Tampak luarnya segar, menggemaskan, manis, dan menarik. Kenyataannya, tidak ada stroberi yang benar-benar manis tanpa rasa kecut. Bisakah Jimin menciptakan varietas yang baru itu dalam hubungannya dengan Yoongi? / YOONMIN, uke!Jimin / BTS / Oneshot. Fluff?


_Gummysmiled's 15_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **STRAWBERRY"**

Hubungan antara Yoongi dan Jimin bagaikan buah stroberi. Tampak luarnya segar, menggemaskan, manis, dan menarik. Kenyataannya, tidak ada stroberi yang benar-benar manis tanpa rasa kecut. Bisakah Jimin menciptakan varietas yang baru itu dalam hubungannya dengan Yoongi?

.

.

Note : "Nananana" diucapkan.

' _Nananana'_ perkataan dalam hati.

.

.

 **Stroberi**

Park Jimin bersorak. Suara melengkingnya memenuhi seisi lapangan basket yang hanya diisi oleh segelintir siswa—termasuk sepuluh manusia yang dibanjiri peluh di tengah lapangan.

Lelaki berparas manis itu menyengir tanpa dosa saat semua orang menatap aneh padanya. Tentu saja, suara jeritan seperti orang kerasukan setan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus untuk didengar.

Sebenarnya lelaki mungil itu berteriak bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sedang menyemangati kekasihnya yang tengah latihan basket di sana bersama teman-temannya. Dan saat makhluk berkulit pucat itu berhasil mencetak poin untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jimin akan bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak "YEY!" sambil mengangkat pom-pom yang ia bawa tinggi-tinggi.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , semangaaaat!"

Lagi-lagi Jimin bersorak, mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang merasa terganggu akan pekikan bernada tinggi yang keluar dari tenggorokannya—termasuk kekasihnya, Min Yoongi.

"Hei, Yoongi. Kau tidak lihat kekasihmu itu? Senyumlah padanya!" Chanyeol—teman satu tim Yoongi menepuk bahu lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Sedangkan si lawan bicara hanya mendengus. Menolak saran dari temannya itu.

"Biarkan saja si bodoh itu berteriak sampai suaranya habis." balas Yoongi acuh tak acuh.

Teman-teman satu timnya hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka sudah terlalu biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jimin, si lelaki berparas menggemaskan yang datang menonton acara latihan klub basket demi menyemangati kekasih pendeknya.

Dan keadaan yang terjadi selanjutnya juga sudah seperti menjadi rutinitas tersendiri bagi anggota klub basket. Yoongi yang menegur Jimin karena telah bertingkah terlalu berlebihan, dan si imut itu akan menekuk wajahnya setelah mendapat siraman rohani dari kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar norak." ujar Yoongi pedas, saat latihan basketnya telah usai. Kedua tungkai kaki pendeknya berjalan malas mendekati Jimin, tetapi berhenti saat jarak antara mereka masih agak jauh.

Jimin merengut. Ia mendekati kekasihnya dan mulai mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajah, lengan, dan leher orang itu dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

"Norak? Kau seharusnya bersyukur, _hyung_. Hanya aku yang setia menemanimu latihan dan menyemangatimu. Sedangkan mereka? Mana mau kekasih mereka berdekatan dengan orang yang mengeluarkan bau keringat." protes si manis itu kekanakan.

Yoongi mengambil alih handuk dari tangan kekasihnya dan mengelap tubuhnya sendiri. "Itu karena mereka tidak berlebihan sepertimu."

"Hei, aku tidak berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin memberi semangat untuk _hyung_." Jimin semakin menekuk wajahnya, bahkan kini bibirnya maju beberapa senti, seperti anak bebek.

Yoongi hanya menatap jengah pada lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Jelas berlebihan, aku tidak suka. Ayo pulang."

Punggung itu berbalik, perlahan berjalan meninggalkan area lapangan basket.

Jimin mendengus, kemudian berlari kecil demi menyusul kekasihnya.

Saat langkah mereka telah sejajar, Jimin mulai mengelus lehernya. "Engng, _hyung_ , bisakah kita mampir beli minum dulu?"

Yoongi segera menoleh, dan ia mendapati kekasihnya tengah memegang lehernya dengan ekspresi seperti menahan sakit. "Kau kenapa?"

"Sepertinya berteriak sepanjang latihanmu membuat tenggorokanku sakit." keluh Jimin.

Tanpa si manis itu sadari, air muka Yoongi berubah. "Nah, sekarang suaramu habis, 'kan? Rasakan itu. Aku tidak mau menemanimu membeli minum."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan protes. "Tapi, _hyung_ —"

"Minum saja di rumah. Tahan saja sakitnya." balas Yoongi tidak peduli.

Jimin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya, meski ia merasa hatinya dicubit oleh perkataan kekasihnya sehingga yang ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan kecewa yang menyesakkan.

' _Dasar makhluk pemarah menyebalkan!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di hari berikutnya.

Jimin bergegas keluar dari rumahnya saat ia mendengar bunyi bel sepeda milik kekasihnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, lelaki itu mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi, menaikinya, lalu mengayuh pedal sepedanya demi mendekati kekasihnya. Mereka memang terbiasa berangkat dengan sepeda ke sekolah.

"Pagi, _hyung_!" sapa Jimin ceria. Mungkin ia telah melupakan kejadian menyebalkan kemarin dengan kekasihnya.

"Hm. Bagaimana dengan tenggorokanmu?" tanya Yoongi datar, tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya tanpa melirik makhluk menggemaskan di sampingnya.

"Sudah lebih baik. _Eomma_ menyuruhku banyak minum air putih, dan, yah. Hehehe." Si manis itu nyengir.

Yoongi mendengus saja.

"Oh, iya, _hyung_. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu." ujar Jimin pelan.

Kekasihnya tetap diam, memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk melanjutkan.

"Kenapa kita harus bersepeda berdua? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak memboncengku saja?" tanya yang lebih muda.

Jimin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia hampir membuat Yoongi _nyungsep_ dari sepedanya akibat pertanyaan polosnya itu.

"Hah?"

Dan si imut itu malah memajukan bibirnya saat hanya sepatah kata tidak jelas itu yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak memboncengku saja? Kan jadi lebih mudah dan menghemat tempat parkir sepeda di sekolah." gumam Jimin lagi.

Yoongi mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Saat aku mulai mengayuh, ban sepedaku akan pecah lalu kita akan jatuh berguling-guling. Karena apa? Ada gumpalan lemak berjalan yang sedang kubonceng." tandas si pucat itu datar, dengan wajah santai pula.

Jimin terkesiap. Tensi darahnya naik seketika. Satu lagi orang yang—secara tidak langsung—mengejeknya gendut. Dan parahnya ini kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang memang bermulut pedas dan menyebalkan.

Dengan kesal, Jimin mengayuh sepedanya cepat—meninggalkan Yoongi jauh di belakangnya.

"Dasar _hyung_ kurus kerempeng menyebalkan! Kudoakan kau terbang tertiup angin!" teriak si imut itu kesal, seiring bertambahnya jarak antara ia dan kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tertawa, tanpa sedikit pun menyadari kekasihnya benar-benar kesal terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah, Jimin menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi lapangan bola basket dari jendela kelasnya. Biar saja, lagipula sekarang sedang jam kosong karena guru yang mengajar sedang tidak masuk.

"Hoi, Jimin!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Ia mendapati teman sekelasnya, Taehyung, yang menatapnya antusias—tak lupa dengan cengiran dengan bentuk kotak itu.

"Apa?" balas Jimin tidak minat. Ia masih dalam suasana hati yang buruk karena ulah kekasihnya tadi pagi.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan hubunganmu dan Yoongi _sunbae_." gumam Taehyung, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku di sebelah Jimin.

"Bingung kenapa?"

Yang ditanya malah mendengung tidak jelas. "Aku gemas melihat kalian. Kau tahu? Kurasa kalian benar-benar serasi. Yoongi s _unbae_ yang seperti es, dan kau seperti matahari yang terik yang sinarnya mampu melelehkan es setebal apapun."

Mendengar itu, si manis merengut. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

 _Kurasa hubunganku makin memburuk saja dengan si kurus itu._ gumam Jimin dalam benaknya.

"Yah, kalau diibaratkan, kalian seperti buah stroberi. Lucu."

Jimin menatap Taehyung tidak mengerti.

 _Bukannya stroberi itu kecut?_ pikir Jimin lagi.

Memang kecut. Seperti hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Jimin sengaja tidak berangkat ke sekolah bersama Yoongi tadi pagi. Ia bahkan tidak mencari kekasihnya seperti biasanya saat jam istirahat untuk makan di kantin atau sekadar mengobrol ringan. Jimin benar-benar menjauhi Yoongi hari ini.

Sebenarnya, yang diharapkan lelaki manis itu adalah kekasihnya yang mendatangi dirinya sambil bertanya alasan mengapa Jimin menjauhinya.

Tapi apa? Bahkan sampai waktu sekolah telah usai, Yoongi bahkan tidak mencari Jimin. Lelaki manis itu sudah pegal berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah demi menunggu kekasih pendeknya yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Dasar bodoh." umpat si manis itu kesal.

Ia menatap sedih kotak bekal yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Kotak bekal yang sebenarnya akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya—jika saja si pucat itu menemuinya.

Saking asyiknya Jimin melamun sambil memikirkan Yoongi, ia bahkan tidak menyadari objek yang tengah ia lamunkan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Lelaki manis itu tersentak.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Tidak meninggalkanku lagi?" lanjut orang itu dingin.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Hyung_ lama sekali keluarnya. Dari mana saja?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoongi menghela napasnya. "Ada urusan dengan klub basket."

Jimin memicingkan matanya, "Ada urusan dengan klub basket atau ada urusan dengan perempuan cantik?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya si pucat dengan nada menusuk. Ia tidak suka Jimin bertanya seperti itu.

Sedangkan si manis malah menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Berlama-lama dengan klub basket tidak mengasyikkan, bukan? Kecuali, yah..."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Kau menuduhku selingkuh?"

Jimin menggeleng, berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdenyut perih. "Tidak juga."

Yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyudutkan si mungil di depannya.

"Kau sebaiknya menjaga perkataanmu. Aku tidak suka kau berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangku."

Jimin mencebik kesal. "Kau yang sebaiknya menjaga perkataanmu! Kau selalu tidak suka aku begini, tidak suka aku begitu, mengataiku norak, gendut, semua yang kau rasa tidak cocok denganmu, kau utarakan semua itu di depanku tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali!"

Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah. Tak menyangka kekasihnya yang manis dan kelihatan manja itu bisa membentaknya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kalau memang tidak cocok, kenapa kau menjadikanku kekasihmu?" Jimin menunduk.

Yoongi terdiam. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia dapat melihat kekasihnya itu mengusap kasar sudut matanya dengan kemeja sekolahnya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menunjukkan senyum palsu di wajah kusut itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untukmu, _hyung_." Jimin menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa pada Yoongi, yang hanya bisa menatap lurus sepasang mata cantik itu.

"Taehyung bilang hubungan kita mirip stroberi. Kurasa itu benar. Hubungan kita memang seperti stroberi. Kecut. Tapi aku berusaha membuat stroberinya manis, _hyung_. Kuharap kau suka." Jimin melebarkan senyumnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terpaku.

Si pucat itu hanya bisa memandang kepergian kekasih mungilnya dalam diam. Kini perhatiannya teralih pada kotak bekal di tangannya. Dibukanya kotak berwarna cerah itu.

 _Stroberi?_

Belasan stroberi yang berjejer apik dengan setengah bagian dari tiap stroberi yang nampaknya sengaja dilumuri cokelat cair. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sebuah catatan kecil dengan tulisan tangan Jimin di atasnya.

' _Aku bawakan stroberi ini untukmu, hyung. Aku belum bisa menemukan stroberi yang benar-benar manis, jadi kucelupkan saja stroberi yang ada ke dalam cokelat cair agar rasanya manis. Habiskan, ya.'_

Astaga, kenapa baru sekarang Yoongi menyadari sikapnya pada Jimin selama ini? Anak itu berusaha menciptakan 'stroberi' yang manis. Ia berusaha mengubah hubungan mereka agar jadi lebih manis.

Yoongi tertegun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mendengus. Kenapa ia terus memikirkan Yoongi, sih? Bahkan bayangan kekasih bodohnya itu terus saja memenuhi benaknya meski ia sudah sampai di rumah.

Lelaki manis itu menggigit bibirnya. Kepalanya ia benamkan ke bantal kesayangannya.

 _Ddrrrtt.._

Jimin menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar. Di sana, terpampang nama Yoongi sebagai _caller ID_.

Terjadi pergolakan batin dalam hati si manis ini. Sebenarnya ia masih malas untuk bicara dengan si pucat itu, tapi mungkin saja Yoongi ingin mengatakan hal penting, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya.

Suara dari seberang sana terdengar. " _Hei. Ini pembicaraan satu arah, jadi selama aku bicara, jangan katakan apapun._ "

Jimin tersentak. _'Apalagi ini…'_ keluh si manis itu dalam hati.

" _Pertama, aku minta maaf._ "

Jimin terkejut. Yoongi? Seorang Min Yoongi yang egois dan bermulut pedas itu meminta maaf padanya? Yang benar saja—

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf._ "

Dan ketika kata maaf itu terucap untuk kedua kalinya, Jimin baru sadar kekasihnya itu benar-benar mengatakan kata keramat itu.

" _Kedua, aku tidak suka orang cengeng._ "

Jimin masih diam mendengarkan, meski ia jadi kesal ketika mendengar perkataan itu.

" _Ketiga, aku tidak suka orang yang terlalu sensitif._ "

Jimin semakin merengut mendengarnya. Hei, baru saja si bodoh itu minta maaf, kenapa mengejeknya lagi?

" _Keempat, aku tidak suka orang berisik.'_

Si manis mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar berniat memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak sebelum Yoongi berkata,

" _Kelima, aku tidak suka itu semua karena aku mencintaimu._ "

Jimin terdiam.

" _Kau selalu berisik dan berteriak, aku benci harus melihatmu sakit tenggorokan karena terlalu sering menyemangatiku. Kau terlalu sensitif, aku bukan orang yang pintar dalam menenangkan hati orang lain, aku tidak tahu caranya mengembalikan moodmu, aku tidak suka melihatmu mendiamkanku dan membiarkan diriku terlihat bodoh karenamu. Kau terlalu cengeng, aku benci karena akulah penyebabmu menangis, dan aku bahkan tak tahu cara menghentikannya._ "

Suara serak itu berhenti sebentar demi mengambil napas. Jimin sendiri tidak pernah mendengar Yoongi bicara sepanjang itu, apalagi ini dilakukannya demi mendapat maaf darinya.

" _Kau terlalu manis dan aku sangat menyukai caramu memperhatikanku. Kau harus tahu itu._ "

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali meninju wajah Yoongi saat ini.

" _Tidak semua stroberi rasanya kecut. Aku akan carikan yang manis untukmu, dan kita akan makan bersama._ "

Jimin melebarkan senyumnya. Sayangnya Yoongi tak bisa melihat wajah manis itu berseri.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi _hyung_."

Di seberang sana, Yoongi ikut tersenyum mendengar suara lembut itu mengalun.

Stroberi kecut itu bisa berubah jadi manis juga. Syukurlah.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Hai yang di situ yang di sana yang lagi tiduran yang lagi cemberut yang lagi mesem mesem haaaaiii~

Aku telah kembali~ Huhuhu, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah terus support aku. Aku selesai ujian juga akhirnya :'v Untuk mengawali perayaan kambek (?) saya, saya beri FF ini sebagai permulaan, hohohoho XD

Huwah, kok aku gemes ya di wikli aidol kanjeng heechul nyium si embul :'v #dhuar

Okeh, terakhir, monggo beri tanggapan dalam bentuk komentar, saran ataupum kritik yah :3

P. S. : Kalimat terakhir di FF ini, stroberi yang dimaksud adalah hubungan antara Yoongi dan Jimin :3


End file.
